1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes combine to generate excitons. The excitons emit light while discharging energy.
Because an organic light emitting device is a self-emissive display device, an additional light source is not necessary. Accordingly, the organic light emitting device has lower power consumption as well as a high response speed, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio. In addition, the organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels such as red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels and white pixels, and displays images of full colors by selectively combining these pixels. Each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving it.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as two electrodes and an organic light emitting member as an emission layer. The organic light emitting member emits light of one of the three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or white color. Materials for the organic light emitting member vary according to the colors that the organic light emitting member emits. For emission of white light, a method of stacking light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue so that the synthesized light becomes white is mainly used. Moreover, in a case where the organic light emitting member emits a white light, color filters are used to obtain light of a desired color.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.